


Ride Beside

by DigitalMoriarty



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMoriarty/pseuds/DigitalMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short stories using original characters set in the world of xxFeuerFrei's Ride Together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ride Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064218) by [xxFeuerFrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxFeuerFrei/pseuds/xxFeuerFrei). 



You could hear the manic laughter echoing down the halls. The sounds of a beating in progress which usually accompanied that particular cackle didn’t travel nearly as far, but were generally known to be there anyway.

Minder, in the midst of showing some of the older War Pups a useful trick for getting a bit of extra horsepower out of an older engine, shivered.

 

“Alright, I think we’ll be taking a little break…”

 

He trailed off, an reflexively reached out to gather his charges closer to him as the source of the laughter appeared.

Blood made trails down Pinwheel’s war clay, and if you looked closely (which no one wanted to), you could see the bruises forming beneath it. But given the fact that the War Boy’s teeth and knuckles were just as bloody and his smile was less ‘chimp about to rip your face off’ and more 'cat post canary consumption’ one could safely assume that he’d won whatever fight he’d been in.

He turned the bloody smile on Minder, and Minder gave him a very blank look in return. He’d looked after Pinwheel, was proud of how good a lancer the skinny man was. But it was hard to like someone who was so…

 

“Don’t worry Minder, I won’t eat the Pups. Already got my fill taking a chunk out of someone’s arm.”

 

Which meant… Minder mentally flipped through those Pinwheel might have gotten angry at. And came up with…

 

“You know I won’t protect you when his driver comes after you, right?”  
“As if I’d need your help protecting myself from a stick like Nux. Besides, Slit earned it. He really shouldn’t have made that comment about drivers… Hardly my fault none of them are good enough…”

 

Minder was more than bright enough to read the signs of another bout of rage, and didn’t need the quiet chuckles to tell him it was high time he got himself, and the War Pups away. He was also more then bright enough to tell Pinwheel that he didn’t need to know what Slit said to at least partially agree with it. It would take a rather unique driver to deal with Pinwheel….

He made a mental note to quietly give Nux a tip or two on how to beat Pinwheel. He had the distinct feeling that Slit’s Driver or not, the young man could probably use them when it came to dealing with the sort of problems Pinwheel was likely to cause. No one wanted to visit the OM to have something sewn back on after all….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minder and Ophi have an adventure

"Ophi."

 

The scale-scarred War Boy looked up, expression trying for innocent. It fell short by a fair distance and wouldn't have worked on Minder anyway. (He'd faced down a dozen pouting tiny War Pups before, nothing a grown War Boy could come up with could dent that wall)

 

"I found a War Pup playing with what I'm sure is a shed snake skin. Would you know anything about that?"

 

Ophi tried for innocence again.

 

"Must have gotten it from outside?"  
"He's only just turned 1500 days old. If he's wandering far enough to get his paws on a piece of shed skin someone's going to be taking a trip to the OM."

 

The likely source of the shed skin chose that moment to helpfully poke its head out of one of the younger War Boy's pockets.

The sound Minder made was a bizarre mix of triumph and alarm.

 

"THAT? THAT'S WHAT YOU LET OUT AROUND MY PUPS!?

 

A War Boy never ran from battle. It was generally agreed that running from Minder when he was angry didn't count.

Ophi bolted, one hand moving to make sure the highly venomous snake in one of his special pockets was safe.

The thing that saved his head from a terminal meeting with one of Minder's wrenches was what had saved any number of War Boys before him.

 

"Minder? Minder need halp!"

 

Ophi chanced a look back in time to see the older man skid to a stop and his face shift from 'Ophi, I am going to turn you into a corpse' to 'what can I help you with little War Pup?'

As he returned to running, he made a mental note to find out just who had shoved the Pup into their path and find some way to thank them.

 

"It's alright, see? I can fix it. Don't worry. Ah ah, the Immortan didn't give us enough tears to waste them on little things..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitch and Fidget make trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also partly inspired by a number of fics I've read!

Twitch and Fidget were close. Two halves of a never still whole. Different, but the same.

And right now, they were in complete agreement.

The pair turned identical glares on their fellow War Boys.

 

"You know if you're going to do that-"  
"You should go to the bunks."  
"No one needs to hear you-"  
"While they're trying to work on-"  
"Their cars."

 

It was a tactic they generally only used when they wanted to annoy people. And right now they both really wanted to annoy their fellow War Boys.

Slit glared at them, Nux still limp against the hood of their car.

 

"Shut. Up."  
"Says the man who was just-"

 

Slit reached down and threw a screwdriver, which Twitch dodged.

 

"Temper temper. Thought that sort of thing-"  
"Was supposed to relax you."

 

With identical smirks, they scurried away before Slit could lunge for them. They'd have to go to finish changing out the tires on their Acura, but with any luck Slit would remember this the next time he got the urge to get into Nux's pants.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in xxFeuerFrei, with my characters. As such they're slightly different than their home verse. I gleefully accept prompts and if anyone wants to ramble at me about their OCs and how they might interact with mine, I would be delighted to include them! Additionally, I don't own Mad Max: Fury Road. Wish I did though.


End file.
